


A spark

by themoonowl



Series: A Real Hero [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, M/M, POV Kaidan Alenko, Pre-Mass Effect 1, SSV Normandy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoonowl/pseuds/themoonowl
Summary: The official canon is that Joker got the position as Normandy's pilot by stealing the ship, but I say: fuck canon sometimes. He and Kaidan were friends instead 😊
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko & Jeff "Joker" Moreau, Kaidan Alenko & Male Shepard, Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard, Male Shepard & David Anderson
Series: A Real Hero [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1429021
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A spark

“Man, that’s a big one.” Kaidan leaned on the railing in Docking Bay 8, overlooking the ship he’d been assigned on—SSV Normandy said its label.

Joker leaned right next to him. “Eh, she’s not that big. She’s about… well at least half of your average Alliance frigate. Sure is pretty though.”

“Yeah. I’ve heard the SSV Normandy was a joint effort with the turians. Really glad they decided on a more, uh—curvy—look? Beats all the edges turian frigates have.”

“Yeah. Can’t wait to put her through her limits. This baby’s supposed to be packing some serious engine power.”

"Hey, you see that bit, there, near the cargo ramp? That's gotta be where the eezo core's at. Who knows how big that thing is. Hopefully it won't mess with my biotics."

"Hey, you didn't have any problems on the Shenyang, you won't have any here."

"Yeah, but the Shenyang was a cruiser, this is a—" Two figures appeared on the edge of Kaidan’s vision, and he nudged Joker on his elbow. Gently, of course. If there was anything he’d learned while serving on the Shenyang, it was: Be Gentle With Joker.

Both of them turned and stood at attention. Kaidan recognized one of the figures coming their way immediately. Captain David Anderson—the one who recruited him for this position. The man was a legend: N7, war hero, enough medals to fill a suitcase.

The second guy was kinda familiar too, his uniform with an N7 badge on it as well. But where— _ oh, that’s right. _ Samed Shepard, a big deal on the news a few years back. Single-handedly managed to save a whole colony. Though, he looked a lot taller in person.

"Ten-hut!" Kaidan barked and saluted, and so did Shepard and Joker. Anderson waved everyone off. 

"At ease. Staff Lieutenant Alenko, I presume?"

"Aye aye, sir."

"Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau reporting for duty, sir!"

"Nice to meet both of you. This is my subordinate, Lieutenant Commander Samed Shepard. He'll serve as my XO here on the Normandy."

"Samed. Nice to meet you." Shepard extended a hand, first at Joker, then at Kaidan.

Kaidan took a better glance now that the Commander was close. He had a young kind of look to him;  _ Three years younger, huh? Only one year of service and he's already getting a Star of Terra, _ Kaidan remembered thinking to himself when he watched the ceremony on TV a while back. He had a darker, olive kind of complexion, a short, thick burr of curly hair, and—really deep brown eyes. Cool-looking guy overall.

"Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko," Kaidan tried to say before a spark pinched his skin as their hands touched.  _ Crap. The implant must be acting out again. _

"Oh, I'm sorry," Shepard said and shook his hand away. "We just got out of the Tokyo. I guess the core decided I was a good target to bleed out on."

"It might've been me—I, uh,” Kaidan scratched the back of his neck, “I'm a biotic. Sometimes my implant picks up stray electricity when I’m on a ship."

Shepard raised his brows and nodded like he was interested in learning more, while Anderson said: "Your file mentioned something about biotics, Lieutenant. L2, was it?"

"Yes, sir. But that's only one part of my skill set. I have a Bachelor's degree in Electronics, and I use both my biotics and my tech expertise on the field. Sir."

Shepard’s eyes lit up as soon as Kaidan said  _ tech expertise. _ He flashed a big grin his way. "Always glad to be fighting alongside another engineer on the field, Lieutenant."

"Likewise, sir." Only now did Kaidan notice the smile he was giving out too. Something about the way Shepard spoke was so infectious. So...happy. Warm.

"Come on." Anderson began to walk towards the gate with Shepard by his side. "We need to get you three settled." Kaidan and Joker followed a little ways behind.

So this was it. The SSV Normandy. The first actual  _ frigate  _ Kaidan was about to serve on. And from what he saw of his new crew—they looked to be pretty cool, too.

**Author's Note:**

> The official canon is that Joker got the position as Normandy's pilot by stealing the ship, but I say: fuck canon sometimes. He and Kaidan were friends instead 😊


End file.
